


D&D and Deliberation

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [20]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Keefe, Maruca, Linh, Marella, Fitz, and Tam want to play D&D. They try to convince Mr. Forkle to be their GM.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Black Swan'.
Series: Keeptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	D&D and Deliberation

"You kids want me to do  _ what _ ?" Mr. Forkle asked.

"GM our D&D game. Come on," Keefe pleaded. "We've got our characters all set up! Marella's a sorcerer, Linh's a druid, Fitz is a wizard, Maruca is a monk, and Tam and I are both rouges."

"Why exactly do you want to do this?"

"We figured you'd be a really good Game Master because you know a lot about mythology," Fitz pointed out. "Plus you've had the most contact with humans out of anyone in the Collective."

"It'd be team bonding and training for stressful scenarios," Linh added. "Plus, I'd get to shapeshift into a ton of different animals!"

"Ah, the real reason you want to play," Marella joked. "I can't really talk about that, though, because I'm pretty hyped for all the destructive spells. Especially Fireball."

"Which is totally overpowered, but that's a subject for another time. Point is, will you GM?" Maruca asked.

"How did you kids find out about this?"

"Team Sparkly was trying to brainstorm ideas for bonding time," Keefe explained. "Sophie mentioned this, but she said that you could have five to six people in the party maximum before gameplay got really slow, so we decided to play on our own. We need a GM, though, so why not you? Please?"

"You kids…." Mr. Forkle muttered.

"Is that a yes?" Marella grinned.

"Think about it this way," Linh began. "It'll help us relieve stress and get to know each other, which we'll need if we start working together a lot more, which will probably happen because Team Valiant is doing their own thing a lot of the time."

"Fine," Mr. Forkle sighed. "Give me a week to brainstorm, and I'll have the first part of the module ready."

"Team We're Having More Fun Than You Are strikes again!" Keefe cheered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a similar fic about Team Valiant playing D&D with Oralie and Bronte as the GMs, so if you enjoyed this please check that one out!


End file.
